


Cultural Differences

by Cheloya



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Kurogane responds to culture shock.





	Cultural Differences

Kurogane wrinkled his nose. "That is not a bath," he told the rest of them firmly. "Baths are bigger than that. And they're sure as hell not white. What the hell is that? It looks like an oversized mussel shell, or something."

As Syaoran tried to explain the differences between bathing practices in various countries, Fai edged closer to the 'mussel shell' in question, running a finger along its gleaming white edge, transfixed by the warm shimmer of perfume on the surface of the water. He tuned back in to the mini-lecture just as Syaoran finished, "Kurogane-san must be from a country where you bathed in groups, right?"

Kurogane blinked. "Well... yeah. Water's dangerous, especially too hot or too cold." He stuck a finger into Syaoran's chest, adamant. "Kids shouldn't go in on their own, and neither should anyone-- what?" he added, noticing giggles from Mokona and a growing leer from Fai. The pretty mage leaned down coyly, an arm around Syaoran and Sakura, and smiled at the ninja sweetly.

"Isn't Kuro-puu wonderful, worrying about us like that?" He prompted the children, who nodded with identical (and rather more sincere) smiles. Fai released them and drew himself up straight again, still with that small, deceitful smile. "We're all from countries where bathing alone is more common, isn't that right?" Another set of nods. Kurogane looked as though he was trying to decide whether he was being made fun of, or not.

Deciding to take care of that confusion, Fai reached out and patted Kurogane on the arm. "Don't worry, though, Kuro-wan! If you need anyone to take a bath with you, I am happy to volunteer!"

The fist directed at his head was no surprise, really, and Fai laughed aloud as he left the fuming ninja to enjoy a bath alone, with only thoughts and the hot water to torture him.


End file.
